


lingering warmth

by SensitiveOrange (Destinyrays023)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyrays023/pseuds/SensitiveOrange
Summary: They loved these type of moments where they had one another completely for themselves.





	lingering warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like making a smut of these two. No regrets.

The only sound that could be heard throughout the room was their heavy breathing and the smacking sounds of their lips. They loved these type of moments where they had one another for themselves.  
  
Pidge moaned softly into Lance's mouth as his tongue battled hers in a vicious fight for dominance. He eventually won, and he slid his palms to her hips and pulled her waist onto his lap. She gasped as he disconnected his lips from hers and trailed them delicately along her jawline, landing directly against the right side of her neck and he began to plant various kisses on the sensitive skin.

Letting out a sigh of pleasure, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and allowed herself to melt into his ministrations. He then sunk some of his teeth into her skin and gently nibbled and sucked, causing her to sigh once more.

She felt warmth spread through her core from the way he felt against her neck, and soon enough she found herself rocking her hips against his lap, sending jolts of pleasure within him. He groaned and bit down hard against her skin, making her gasp loudly. He sucked furiously, knowing very well he was going to leave her with a mark, and her breathing became uneven as she continued to rock herself against him, feeling his hard bulge.

"D-Dammit Pidge, you're making me really hot right now" he whispered into her ear and she let out a chuckle,

"You want me to fix that Loverboy?" she cooed, and not saying a resppnse he bit down again on that sweet spot on her neck, enjoying the way she sighed.

Lance pulled his lips away and stared at her with hungry eyes,

"Please..." he begged, and Pidge nodded and got off of his lap and positioned onto her stomach. She undid his pants zipper and slid them down and smirked when she saw how noticeable his hardened length was. She slid down his underwear and Lance gasped when without warning, she swayed her tongue swiftly against his tip, making him throb, and then she grabbed his full length and inserted it into her mouth.

Lance threw his head back and groaned as his girlfriend sucked him off vigorously, using her tongue to flick against and lick his tip. He began to thrust his hips forward, slowly fucking her mouth, delighting in the pleasure building inside of him.

He let his hands travel down into her golden hair and he began to compliment how well she was doing, and the sight of the way she lovingly averted her eyesight up at him while not stopping was almost enough to make him cum alone.

"A-ah...f-fuck... P-Pidge, b-babe, you're gonna make me cum soon..."

"Isn't that the point, Lance?" she asked rhetorically, pausing the sucking for a moment as she licked from the base of his length all the way to his tip, causing him to shudder.

"You know, I could keep you like this...on the edge..." she smirked and repeated the slow licking making Lance whimper in desperation, "N-no please..." and he thrusted himself near her mouth again.

"Then fuck me" she demanded. And without further hesitation, Lance pounced on her. He ripped off her shirt and her shorts, and savoured the way her panties were soaking wet. He removed them and quickly pounded his length into her slit.

Being filled with animalistic desire he didn't have a moment to care how rough he was with her, not that she minded. In fact she adored when he went hard with her.  
Pidge dug her nails deep into his back and with each thrust he gave she moaned a little bit louder. She soon gasped when she felt he had found that special spot, pleasure increasing. "O-oh fuck, don't stop!"

He increased his speed and it was only within a few moments that she arched her back, and her pussy walls clenched around his length, her body erupting into a powerful release. This triggered his own impending orgasm and he was swift enough to pull out from her and shoot his load towards the side.

He let himself fall beside her and he grabbed onto her quivering body and held her. They didn't need to say a word to each other after all of this, the warmth and lingering pleasure from their bodies was enough, and eventually they both drifted off into peaceful slumber.

 

 


End file.
